No Need For Goodbyes!
by Haru Baka
Summary: Takes place in the eppi's "No Need For Ryoko!" And "No Need For A Conclusion!". Read and review!


Author's note: Tenchi Universe isn't mine. So there! I've made my point! ^_^

This fanfic is based off the eppi's "No Need For Ryoko!" and "No Need For A Conclusion!". 

No Need For Goodbyes!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter One

The breeze was like a thousand daggers on Tenchi's skin. The moment was coming. Kagato would be there any moment. Ryoko was sprawled on the ground, trying to regain her balance. She struggled to stand, but soon fell back down .

"Ryoko-san. Go back home. You're too weak to help me fight. Go now." Tenchi unsheathed his sword, and prepared himself for the worse.

"What about you, Tenchi-kun? You can't beat him alone! I can't let you fight by yourself!" A pleading look came from Ryoko. Blood had stained the grass that surrounded the two. Her wound had been opened again, she was losing a great amount of blood. 

"Ryoko-san! Go! I'm not going to tell you again!" Those words were like daggers to her heart. Tears formed in the corners of Ryoko's eyes, and she painfully nodded. Ryo-Ohki was floating behind her, and Ryoko faded back into the ship. 

"I'm sorry, Ryoko-san. I promise I'll come back." Tenchi thought. It was time, he ran up the staircase. There he saw Ayeka chained to a platform, and Kagato standing next to her, smirking.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So, the boy finally showed up. Looks like we'll be having some fun. Right, Princess Ayeka?" Kagato laughed evily, and started to walk down the path that lead to Tenchi.

"No! You leave him alone!" Ayeka sturggled against the chains. She knew she couldn't get out. It was no use in trying.

"Let Ayeka-san go, Kagato!" Tenchi got in a fighting stance, and kept his eyes on Kagato. One glance at Ayeka could cost him his life.

"Oh, I think I wont be doing that. Not without a fight!" Kagaot lunged forward at Tenchi, Unsheathing his sword, and slashed at Tenchi. Tenchi was fast enough to get away, and he swiped his sword at Kagato's side. Ayeka just sat there, and watched.

"You're good, boy. But being too confident will be your downfall!" Kagato ran a hand over the wound that Tenchi had just opened, and stared at the blood that stained his hand. He growled, and dashed at Tenchi again.

"Not a chance, Kagato!" Tenchi moved out of the way, and jumped over Kagato's sword. Kagato smirked, and raised his hand, pointing it towards Tenchi.

"Ah, ah, ahh.. " Kagato, smirked. A bright hue of orange surrounded Tenchi, and he was blasted backwards. He hit the ground, his face scraping against the hard cement. Ayeka cried out, and struggled even more with the chains. She would've got to Tenchi's aid by now if it weren't for the chains.

Tenchi got up to his feet, staggering. He blinked, and his own blood ran over his eyes. He gritted his teeth, and jumped up, and slashed at Kagato. Kagato jumped up, but Tenchi slashed his sword the opposite way, giving Kagato another open wound to the abdomen.

"Damn! I guess you still have fight in you." Tenchi sent numerous kicks to Kagato, which were all slow enough for him to dodge. All the slashes that his sword gave, dodges. Either Kagato was toying with him, or he was having fun with him.

"Damn you Kagato!" An orange hue surrounded Kagato. It felt more powerful than the last time he had used that attack. But the hue wasn't surrounding Tenchi. What was Kagato doing? 

"Boy. This'll be the end of you!" Kagato shot forward, a hand carrying the orange hue. Tenchi dashed forward as well, carrying the sword in both hands at his side. A blinding white flash surrounded the area. Ayeka heard Tenchi scream, as well as Kagato.

"Tenchi-kun! Are you alright?!" Ayeka stared at the fallen Tenchi, who was groggily getting to his feet. Kagato was standing over him, pressing a foot to his chest and kept him down. Tenchi let out a small cry of pain, the tip of Kagato's sword pressing against his stomach.

"Didn't I tell you, boy? This will be the end of you." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ryo-Ohki.. Where will we go now?" Ryoko sat down in the chair, in the center of the ship. Blood stained her forearms, and wrists.

"Mreow!" Ryo-Ohki was headed toward the Masaki Residence. There, Ryoko could be under Little Washu's care and be back up to speed within hours.

"Tenchi.." Ryoko's arm fell limp. She faded into unconsciousness, blood dripping onto the floor from her limp fingers. 

Ryo-Ohki let out a body-shaking shriek. Ryoko, the Space Priate had finally fallen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tenchi felt the tip of Kagato's sword pierce through the fabric of his clothing, he felt it press against his stomach. Kagato pressed his foot down on Tenchi's chest, driving the air out of him.

"Now, we can either do this the easy way ot the hard way. I can kill you right now, a short, painless death. Or the hard way. A slow, painful death." Kagato gave Tenchi a cold stare. Tenchi didn't struggle. If he did, Kagato would've thrusted the sword down at his stomach.

"I'd rather have neither, Kagato!" Tenchi grabbed Kagaot's ankle and twisted it, causing him to fall over. Tenchi rolled over, and jumped to his feet. He dashed toward Kagato, and thrusted his sword at his chest. Kagato yelled, he was not gaurded. The sword pierced through his armour, and his clothing, driving through his body.

"I swear, I'll get you! I'll get you.." Kagato screamed. His final words. He faded away, and disappeared. Finally, the end of Kagato. The end of an adventure. 

"Tenchi-kun! Is everything alright?!" Ayeka's eyes were on Tenchi, and were full of tears. She hadn't seen him in that state before. She never saw him kill another being. 

"I'm fine. Lets go home, Ayeka-san" Tenchi went over and cut the chains that were shackled over Ayeka's wrists. He took her hand in his, and went to the area down the graveled path. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Several days later, Ayeka and Sasami had gotten word that they were needed at Planet Jurai, and they had left Tenchi. Kiyone and Mihoshi were promoted at the Galaxy Police Headquarters, and rewarded with patroling on another planet. Ryoko's whereabouts were still unknown, which left Tenchi wondering if she left or not. 

He was walking down the path that lead to the Masaki Residence. Over in the distance on a nearby rock, he saw what appeared to be Ryo-Ohki. He gave a small run over to see if it wasn't just a daydream. 

"Mreow!" That purr of the small cabbit relieved Tenchi. He picked Ryo-Ohki in one of his palms, and scratched her behind the ears. He noticed that she was carrying a small piece of rolled up paper. When he unrolled it, he discovered that it was from Ryoko. However, he was concerned. There were blood stains all over it. 

"Tenchi, 

By the time you get this, I will be far away, into the depths of this galaxy. I couldn't bare to see you go off and fight Kagato yourself. I didn't want to know if you had died, or whatever happened over there. I'm positive you're alive. You're Tenchi, right? Everything that has happened between us has been a dream for me, Tenchi. Now everything has been shattered to pieces. Now I'm all alone, again. Funny the way things turn out, huh? Farewell, Space Pirate Ryoko."

"Guess she isn't going to be coming back huh, Ryo-Ohki?" Ryo-Ohki hopped onto Tenchi's shoulder, her ears drooping. She gave out a little whimper, shaking her head. Tenchi sighed, and kept walking.

"Guess who isn't going to come back?" Tenchi's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know whether it was because he was startled, or the fact that he knew it was her. All he knew was, she was alive and well. He turned around, facing the Space Pirate. Out of every person of his extended family, he missed Ryoko the most.

Ryoko leapt off the ground, and into Tenchi's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rubbed her cheek against his affectionately.

"Come on, Tenchi-kun. You know who I am. I'm a space pirate! You know I can steal you away whenever I want!" Ryoko knew exactly what Tenchi was thinking, and he knew it as well. Tenchi almost fell over, and Ryoko got onto her feet.

"You sure know how to make everyone worry, Ryoko-san." After all the stressful weeks that had gone by, it would be time to relax at the Masaki Residence. There would be lots of sake, in Ryoko's case. But it wouldn't be the same without the others.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Kiyone-san! Mihoshi-san! Report back to headquarters immediately!" Kiyone and Mihoshi were still on their ship, sitting around lazily. Kiyone pressed a red button, and spoke into the microphone above her.

"Yes, Sir." Kiyone fell backwards into the comfort of her own chair. Who would know that a promotion could be so boring? It would've been better if they had stayed on Earth in the first place, and declined their promotion. 

"Are we in trouble again, Kiyone-chan?" Mihoshi sniffled back her tears. She missed Earth, she missed everyone at the Masaki Residence. This was not at the least bit fun for her at all.

"I'm not sure, Mihoshi-san." Kiyone pushed several other buttons, and their ship lurched forward, following the path that lead to the Galaxy Police Headquarters. Within the next few minutes, their ship was attached to the side of the massive place. They both went out of their ship, and reported to the Cheif's room.

"Kiyone and Mihoshi reporting, Sir!" Kiyone saluted him. As for Mihoshi, she was a little light headed. A few seconds later, she mimicked Kiyone's actions.

"I've got some bad news for you two. You two have been assigned back to your original station back on Earth. You've been demoted, for there are lots of men and women who are a higher rank than you two are. I apologize for this, and wish you luck. You are both dismissed." Those words were like icing on a cake. The wrost thing in the entire world was actually the best thing for the two women. They would go back home to their apartment, not far from the Masaki Residence, and they would be near Tenchi and the others again!

"You mean..We're going back to Earth?" Mihoshi bounced up and down, the news kicking into her head after several minutes. It wasn't long before she had started to tear up. Kiyone was on the brink as well. She was almost in tears.

"Yes, Mihoshi-chan! We're going home!" The two women embraced, and Mihoshi burst into tears. Kiyone took Mihoshi's hand and started dashing to their ship.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ayeka-san! Where are you?!" Sasami ran down the corridors of the Jurian halls. Ayeka was no where to be seen. Azaka and Kamidake were down the hall, at the balcony.

"Princess Sasami-san, Ayeka-san has left this note for you." Sasami took the note into her hands, and read the note. Ayeka had left for Earth again! This means that Sasami can come along, too!

"Yay! Ayeka-san's going back to Earth!" Sasami rushed back the opposite way, and went into the room that the jurian ships were in. She hopped into one of them, and made her way into the atmosphere, in persuit of Ayeka, and Earth.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Morning. the birds chirpped, and the breeze was gentle. Ryoko had gotten up early, and made her way to the top of the gate at the entrance of the Masaki Residence. She sighed, and stared down the path.

"What's wrong, Ryoko-san? You're usually in bed this early." Tenchi looked up at Ryoko. He was sweeping the tiled ground, as usual.

"Everyone's gone, Tenchi-kun. I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon. You do know that, right?" It was the worst of times, but the best of times when the whole gang was around. For the first time in her life, Ryoko had cared for someone else than herself. They accepted her for who she was. It was time for her to pay them back. 

Ryoko finally managed to jinx it! She heard an explosion, and something was falling out of the sky. It was headed for the lake right next to the house! It meant only one thing.

"Mihoshi-baka! I told you not to press that button!" Ryoko heard Kiyone scowling Mihoshi again, and it made her giggle. She hopped off the gate, and ran towards the lake. She stopped a few meters away from it, and tapped her foot.

"Oh no! Here we go again!" Tenchi ran over to Ryoko's side, and waited for the ship to make a big tidal wave, and drown everything in sight. Tenchi looked over to Ryoko, and smiled.

It wasn't long before there was a huge tidal wave, Kiyone and Mihoshi's ship crashing into the lake. After the wave died down, they saw two women floating at the surface of the lake, dazed.

"I told you, Mihoshi-baka!" Kiyone managed to swim over, and bonk Mihoshi on the head. Ryoko laugh, and floated over to bring the two back to the house. At least they had two more people that would keep them company. As soon at they headed to the door, they saw two people standing there. It couldn't be, because they didn't hear their ship's land!

"Hello, Minna-san! Are we late?" It was Ayeka! She gave them a warm smile, only for it to turn into a horrific frown when she saw Ryoko cling to Tenchi. Sasami tugged on Ayeka's sleeve, and Ayeka knew it wasn't right to do that now.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Everyone is back together, Tenchi-kun. Don't I just know when good things are going to happen?" Ryoko winked, and took another sip of her sake. Her cheeks were blushing a bright crimson. Everyone else had Sake, except for Sasami, who had tea.

"You sure do, Ryoko-san." Tenchi sat back against the couch, and sighed peacefully. He almost fell over when Ayeka had sat on his lap.

"Hello, my Tenchi-kun! I'm so glad to come back here! Did you miss me?" Ayeka leaned forward in attempt to kiss Tenchi, but Ryoko shoved her away, and made herself comfortable on Tenchi's lap. Tenchi fell over, dazed.

"Look what you did, Ryoko-baka! Do us a favor and go get drunk!" Ayeka laughed, and drank the rest of her sake.

"Nice to see you too, Akeya-san!" Everyone was together again. It was the best thing in the world to everyone. There wasn't a need to say Goodbye. Not just yet..

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The End! 

Author's note: Well? How'd I do? I'm sorry if the fight scenes were a little OOC, and I apologize if I didn't use the right kind of weapons. It made sense, right? Okay! Read and Review! I'm outta here! ::Poof!::


End file.
